


Werewolves & Ice Cream

by gentlelogic



Series: Sanders Sides Micro Fic Collection (Take Two) [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelogic/pseuds/gentlelogic
Summary: “You’re my boyfriend. I value your opinion.”“About werewolves. And their opinion on ice cream.”“Yes.”“You’re unbelievable.”“I know,” Roman said smugly and oh, that wasn’t fair because Virgil was looking at him and both wanted to roll his eyes and kiss Roman until his lips grew sore.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Micro Fic Collection (Take Two) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263341
Kudos: 71





	Werewolves & Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Do you think werewolves like ice cream?” Virgil x Roman

“ _ **Do you think werewolves like ice cream?**_ ”

Virgil looked up from his phone with a frown. Roman met his gaze steadily, over at his desk with papers strewn all over the surface and a pencil gripped tightly in his hand.

“I… what?”

“If I draw an ice cream cone in this werewolf’s hand, am I ruining the suspension of disbelief?”

Virgil blinked. “Roman, werewolves don’t exist. I don’t think it matters if it has ice cream or not.”

“But what if it does?”

“It won’t,” Virgil said with a huff.

“Okay, but consider: What if it does?”

“it’s a fucking werewolf, Roman. Nobody is looking to that for the epitome of grounded realism.”

“But, Virgil- _If_ werewolves existed, would they like ice cream?”

Virgil threw his hands up in the air. “They’re not real! How the hell am I supposed to decide if they’d like ice cream or not?”

“I don’t know!” Roman said, his voice bordering into whiny territory. “Just guess!”

“And you can’t?”

“You’re my boyfriend. I value your opinion.”

“About werewolves. And their opinion on ice cream.”

“Yes.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“I know,” Roman said smugly and _oh_ , that wasn’t fair because Virgil was looking at him and both wanted to roll his eyes and kiss Roman until his lips grew sore.

Virgil sighed. “They’d probably like ice cream, Roman.”

Roman grinned. “Thank you.”

Virgil rolled his eyes again, but still stood up and walked over to Roman. Because while his exasperating boyfriend might be _incredibly_ exasperating, he was also unfairly cute and that kiss Virgil had thought about was sounding very tempting.


End file.
